A conventional metal shelf contains holding plates or holding baskets made of metal meshes individually, and the metal meshes are stamped, folded, and flexible. Nevertheless, it is dangerous to injure user or other objects because of sharp edges of the metal meshes. To enhance aesthetic appearance and using safety, peripheral sides of the holding plates or the holding baskets are covered respectively, i.e., the edges of the metal meshes are hidden.
Each of the holding plates or the holding baskets contains peripheral sides folded from a metal sheet, and two connection ends of two adjacent holding plates or holding baskets are welded together, wherein each of the metal meshes has peripheral ribs folded and coupled with each holding plate or holding basket.
However, two connection ends of the two adjacent holding plates or holding baskets are straight, so offset misalignment occurs after welding the two adjacent holding plates or holding baskets together. In addition, welding raised tracks form on the two connection ends of the two adjacent holding plates or holding baskets to cause poor quality and appearance.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.